Making Music With A Bastard
by makebelievegirl
Summary: Yeah, sure I'm a rock star and sure I have fame and fortune. And maybe we do need a little help with our album. But I do not need that Bastard to help us with our music. SasuNaru or NaruSasu. Mature and Yaoi.
1. Meet The Band Twisted Spiral

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Masashi Kishimoto other characters in the series. I will have some characters in the story that belongs to me. I do not own the song "Car Underwater" That is owned by Armor for sleep.

**Warning:** Yaoi and shounen-ai.(boyXboy relationships) If you don't like, turn back now. Thank you. Don't steal this. This is mature just to let you know.

A/N: I wanted to see if this fic would actually work. I'm not stopping work on my other fics, I just wanted to see if this fic would gain attention and to test my skills as a writer.

**Summary:** Naruto Uzumaki is an single dad and up and coming rock star of the band Twisted Spiral. Life should be easy for him right? Well, you're wrong. There's a new band on the scene and they want Twisted Spiral gone. In a desperate move, their manager hires a producer/songwriter to help them out. What happens when the producer/songwriter turns out to be none other than Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's old band mate. There's bad blood between them but what could be so wrong that hell breaks loose when they're together?

**Title: M**aking **M**usic **W**ith **A B**astard.

**Chapter 1: M**eet **T**he **B**and **"T**wisted **S**piral**"**

Smoke rose from some of the patrons as they leaned back in their seats and waited for the host to appear on the stage. The club was packed this Friday night. Everybody near and far had shown up to hear one of the best bands in New York, play at the club. Club goers eyes moved around, waiting for the familiar owner to appear and announce the band.

"When are they going to announce them?" A redhead girl, sitting at the bar asked her friend. The brown haired friend turned her head and shrugged. She didn't care how long it took. As long as the band showed up, she was fine. Finally, the spot light narrowed, creating a bright circle on the black stage. Wearing a cream colored turtleneck sweater and black pants with cream colored loafers, the owner walked out from the left side of the stage and stood in the spotlight. The patrons looked up and breathed a sigh of relief. The show was going to start. The red velvet curtains ruffled a bit behind the host. Their eyes followed the slight movement. Wondering who or what could be doing the swishing. Leaning towards the microphone, the owner cleared his throat and began speaking.

"Yo, welcome to Nightshade. You know me, I'm Kakashi. The owner and your humble host." The owner was weird but you had to admit that he was handsome. His usual wild silver hair was covered with a hat that slid over his right eye. His mouth was also covered but you could hear him clearly through the turtleneck sweater fabric.

"Are you guys ready?!" The crowd cheered and Kakashi nodded in response. "Alright. Give it up for Twisted Spiral!" He moved away from the microphone and stepped away from the spot light. The room got dark and everyone held their breath. The curtains parted and four people stood on the stage. Lights suddenly lit up and unknown people were revealed.

On the right of the stage, stood a tall man with brown hair tied up in a pony tail. He wore slim jeans and a black t-shirt that said 'cloud watcher', his black vans scuffed the floor as he moved to get in a better standing position. His black and white bass guitar was slung low on his hips. The bass player was known as Nara Shikamaru. Shikamaru moved his brown eyes over the crowd briefly before turning his head back and looking at the drummer.

Getting comfortable, the drummer made sure his equipment was exactly in order before nodding to his band mate in assurance. The drummer fixed his clip microphone to his button up purple short sleeved shirt. His white sleeves were straighted as he picked up his sticks and looked them over. His light brown hair gleamed in the lights. Staring down at his faded blue jeans and his blue and white adidas, the drummer took a deep breath and sighed. The drummer was known as Akimichi Chouji.

Chouji smiled, his brown eyes filled with excitement and nodded to the guitarist that stood on the far left side of Shikamaru. The lead guitarist smiled in response. His shaggy dark brown haired moved as he turned his attention to the crowd. The red and black guitar on his hips was resting up against the lower part of his torso. It partly covered his red t-shirt and the upper part of his black jeans. His red and black nikes fit into his whole outfit. A wolfish grin crossed his face and the twin red triangles on his face moved and stretched with the action. The lead guitarist was called Inuzuka Kiba. Kiba turned his head to the vocalist that stood in the middle.

Wild shoulder length blond hair, blue sparkly eyes and a smirk on his face. The singer stood there gazing at the audience. His dark blue long sleeved shirt and faded blue jeans made him look casual but undoubtly sexy. He began tapping his blue vans against the stage floor, creating a small beat. Grabbing his blue and orange guitar, he slung it around his shoulders and hips and adjusted it to fit over his body. The smirk turned into a grin and six marks on his face, three on each side stretched, making him resemble some sort of fox. The singer was known as Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto looked at his band mates and mouthed out the words 'Are you ready?'. The group nodded and Naruto turned his attention back to the audience. Moving forward he spoke into the microphone in front of him.

"Hey! I'm so glad you all came!"

The crowd screamed in response. Obivously happy that they pleased the handsome lead singer and the band.

"Alright! Let's get started!" The blond moved back from the mic and got into his stance like the rest of the group. A smiled crossed his face briefly after the music began. One thought ran through his mind as he plucked his strings.

_'I love doing this!'_

The music came out soft as Kiba suddenly began playing riffs and Shikamaru kept the underlying beat with Chouji. Naruto played with Kiba, following the guitar sounds. Uzumaki moved back towards the mic and opened his mouth. The lyrics falling out of his mouth like water.

_**Believe the news, I'm gone for good.**_

_**Call off the search, no one will know that I'm down here**_

_**Believe the note I left for you**_

_**You can't turn back the clocks, you can't pull me up from here, so don't try**_

Kiba and Shikamaru moved to their mic and began singing as the chorus came up. Chouji played more fiercely as the music got stronger.

_**I'm in a car underwater with time to kill, thinking back I forgot to tell you this**_

_**I didn't care that you left and abandoned me, what hurts more is I would still die for you.**_

_**I'm in a car underwater with time to kill, thinking back I forgot to tell you this**_

_**I didn't care that you left and abandoned me, what hurts more is I would still die for you.**_

The music got slower once again as Naruto sang alone with Kiba backing him up at some parts. His body swayed to the music, almost like he was feeling every beat and note going through his body.

_**Make time slower, give me longer.**_

_**It's too late for me, no one will know that I'm down here.**_

_**And believe your dreams of me sinking**_

_**So far, below, you can't pull me up from here so don't try.**_

The group sang together again. Their voices mixing in perfect harmony.

_**In a car underwater with time to kill, thinking back I forgot to tell you this**_

_**I didn't care that you left and abandoned me, what hurts more is I would still die for you.**_

_**I'm in a car underwater with time to kill, thinking back I forgot to tell you this**_

_**I didn't care that you left and abandoned me, what hurts more is I would still die for you.**_

Naruto sang this part alone, while Shikamaru and Chouji focused on the music. Kiba sang in the background, repeating Naruto's word.

_**Leave it up to me. To burden you again. **_

_**This ones not your fault. Please forgive me.**_

_**Leave it up to me **_

_**(leave it up to me) **_

_**To burden you again **_

_**(To burden you again) **_

_**This ones not your fault. So forget, so forget, so forget me.**_

The blond raised his voice, almost screaming out the words. Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji raised their voices also. Screeching out the same words with the exact same passion as their singer.

_**Don't think back, don't think back of me at all.**_

_**Just let me go.**_

_**Don't think back, don't think back of me at all.**_

_**Just let me go.**_

_**Don't think back, don't think back of me at all.**_

_**(let me go)**_

_**Don't think back, don't think back of me at all.**_

_**(let me go)**_

_**Don't think back, don't think back of me at all.**_

Uzumaki had this part alone. Lowering his voice, he put the tone of the music back in a calm mood. Naruto closed his eyes and sang loud. Chouji's drumming making the small break in the song build up with Naruto's word in excitement.

_**I'm in a car underwater with time to kill, thinking back I forgot to tell you this**_

_**I didn't care that you left and abandoned me, what hurts more is I would still die for you.**_

The group connected again and sang this part of the chorus together.

_**I'm in a car underwater with time to kill, thinking back I forgot to tell you this**_

_**I didn't care that you left and abandoned me, what hurts more is I would still die for you.**_

The shaggy brunette and the blond finished the song together with grins on their faces. The drummer slammed his sticks making Nara keep up with the ending beats.

_**and I would still die for you**_

_**I would still die for you**_

_**and I would still die for you**_

_**I would still die for you**_

The song ended and Naruto finished the last sentence of the song by himself.

_**and I would still die for you...**_

The club erupted in screams and cheers. 'I love you and Twisted Spiral' were heard among the cries of happiness. Shikamaru yawned and scratched his head. Chouji smiled and wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his sleeve. Kiba wore a huge cocky grin on his face while Naruto waved to the patrons in glee. The members of Twisted Spiral gathered at the front of the stage. They stood in a straight line and bowed. As they turned away to move off the stage, they heard their names.

"Naruto! Chouji!" A unknown female's voice cried out.

"Kiba! Shikamaru!" Another female's voice called out.

The boys continued leaving, despite having to grab Kiba and pushing him backstage. When they got to their dressing room, Kiba sat down in a black chair and frowned.

"That was groupies! Groupies dudes!" He crossed his arms and pouted. Shikamaru moved to the black leather couch and laid down face up. Closing his eyes and placing his arms behind his neck, he sighed.

"Kiba. Groupies can be whores. You might get something."

Chouji nodded, grabbing a bag of chips from the marble table in front of the couch. He moved to the black leather loveseat and sat down. "Shikamaru's right. Focus on the music not your coc..."

"Could we not speak about that. I would like to sleep tonight and not have dreams about Kiba's genitals." Naruto cut him off.

"Hmph, you know you would love to see it, Uzumaki." Inuzuka leaned back and flashed his wolf grin. The blond visibly shuddered while Chouji snickered and munched on his chips.

"Not even if I was dying and that was the cure." Naruto took a seat next to Chouji and grabbed a chip from the bag.

"Harsh." Shikamaru muttered from the couch. That small word cause the group to start laughing. Each of them, laughing to their hearts content. A knock on the door quieted the laughter as the guys turned their attention to it.

"Come in." Chouji said.

The door opened and Kakashi walked in with an happy expression on his face.

"You guys were great! I see fame and fortune hasn't corrupted you that much." He closed the door behind him and leaned against it.

Kiba chuckled. "What do you mean? We've always been corrupted." They all shared another laugh before Naruto asked a question.

"Where's Yukio?" He leaned against Chouji using the chubby boy as pillow. Kakashi rubbed his chin through the cotton fabric with his left hand before answering. "In the club. I think."

"What do you mean you 'think'?" Kiba snarled. The older man dropped his hand and shrugged. "He's probably with Iruka. Anyway I'm not suppose to keep track of your son." He crossed his arms and moved to sit on the arm rest next to Naruto. "Besides, Yukio's a big boy. He can take care of himself."

"What do you mean he can take care of himself?!! He's five! " The singer was cut off as the door flew open and the object of their worry rushed in the room with a wide smile on his face followed by two men who had an tired expressions on their faces.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" A small blur of red and blue ran towards the blond. Before Naruto could even prepare himself, the imp had launched himself towards the man. "Daddy! Catch me!" Due to five years of dealing with this type of behavior snapped Uzumaki out of his daze and allowed him to catch his airbourne son. Small thin arms wrapped around his neck while sandy brown hair tickled his chin. He breathed in, smelling something like kiwis and strawberries. The most precious thing in his life was now in his arms. His son.

"Hey there! Did you have fun, Yukio?" The little imp moved his head from his father's chest and looked at him with big blue eyes. While nodding, he answered. "Uh huh! Uncle 'Ruka let me draw!" Naruto nodded back with a smile. "He did. Well, where's it at?" Moving his head around to search for the unknown paper. Yukio giggled. "It's right here!" He lifted up his right hand which was clutching the paper tightly. The blond took the paper from his hand and looked at it. It was like every other five year old's drawing but it was always special to Naruto. A scraggly red house stood in the background with two trees standing next to it. Two semi stick figures stood off to the side, holding hands. Naruto could deduce that the taller stick figure with the yellow hair was him and the short brown haired figure was Yukio. It was just the two of them. One person was missing. Depressing thoughts began to cloud his mind. Despite it being five years, Naruto could not forget her. And he never would.

"Do you like it, Daddy?" A small voice broke him from seeing an image that began to develop in his mind. The blond smiled. "You know I do. I could never hate something you created." Yukio seemed happy at this words and wrapped his arms tighter around his father's neck. The six men watched in happiness as a father and son moment happened in front of them. Naruto finally turned his attention to his official babysitters. "Thank you so much for watching him, Iruka." The man that had arrived with Yukio, walked forward into the room. His tan skin amazingly glowed underneath the dressing room's lights. Dressed in a brown long sleeved v neck shirt and black slacks with brown loafers, Iruka smiled. A thin scar that crossed across his nose slightly crinkled with the smile, making look him adorable even with that disfiguring scar. "That's all right Naruto. You know how I love taking care of Yukio-kun." His brown hair tied up in a pony tail moved with his head while nodded.

"What about me? I watched him too." Uzumaki looked at the man that had also come in behind Yukio. The man stood against the doorframe, his tall and lean body using it as crutch. Red-gold hair covered the man right eye, giving him a mysterious look. A stormy pair of blue eyes watched the two in indifference. His long black trench coat brush the floor as his armani suit stayed perfectly crisp inside. Expensive Italian made shoes clicked along the ground as the man made his way to the father and son. Naruto sighed. "Fine. Thank you, Kyu. Say thank you to Uncle Kyu, Yukie." The little boy turned his head from his father's chest and smiled. "Thank you, Uncle Kyu!"

Kyu leaned forward and smiled. "You're welcome, Yukio." He patted the sandy haired boy on his head in affection. Kyu straighten up and coughed. Everybody in the room tensed except Yukio, Iruka, and Kakashi. Everytime Kyu coughed it always meant something bad.

"What is it now, Kyu?" Shikamaru lifted his head from the couch and sat up. The band turned their attention to the sharply dressed man. Kyu coughed into his hand and smiled. "We have a small problem, but don't worry its nothing of importance." The room stayed silent until the sound of a bag being crumpled broke it. "What is the problem, Kyu?" Chouji shot the rumpled bag in the garbage and turned his attention to Kyu. The well dressed man sighed before speaking.

"There's a new band out there."

"So?" Naruto hugged his son closer, using the boy as a comfort. Kyu sighed again. "They're getting a lot press. People are saying that their better than you. It's causing problems for our ticket sales." Kiba stood up and point a finger at the man. "We don't make music for money, we do it because its our passion and as our manager you should know better." Kyu let out an snort. "And as your manager and Naruto's older brother, I realize that I want us to stay on top and I won't let some piss ant rookie band come and push us around." Iruka moved towards the older Uzumaki, rubbing his right hand on Kyu's arm. "Relax Kyu, don't use words like that around Yukio." The red-gold haired man nodded and turned his attention to the blond in front of him. Silent words ran between them. The younger of the two, nodded. "So what do we do, great one." A smirk crossed Naruto's face as he stared at his older brother.

"I've hired someone to help with our new album." A grinned ran across his face. For some reason, Naruto didn't like that smile on Kyu's face. "Who?" Inuzuka asked, sitting down once again. The older Uzumaki walked away with the smile still planted on his face. He lifted his left hand up and call out over his shoulder. "Don't worry about that. Just meet me here tomorrow around ten." The group stared after their manager in awe. "Why did we hire him again?" Shikamaru asked. The group just shrugged, not remembering how Naruto's brother became manager.

"Well, its time for a certain little one to go to bed." Iruka turned his attention to the small boy in the blond's arms. "No, I don't wanna go sleep, Uncle Ruka. Daddy tell Uncle 'Ruka, I don't need to go to sleep." Naruto just laughed as he walked out the door with a protesting Yukio. Chouji, Kiba, and Shikamaru walked behind the pair with small smiles on their faces. Kakashi and Iruka shook their heads before following the group towards the front doors.

Shikamaru stopped and turned to face the pair behind the group. "We'll leave the equipment here tonight and have someone pick it up tomorrow when we come for the meeting." Kakashi nodded and smiled. "Knew you would, you lazy bastard." Everyone laughed except Iruka and Naruto, who complained that Yukio was going to learn bad words from these small conversations. "Goodnight Uncle Ruka. Goodnight Uncle Kashi." Yukio waved to the pair that stood by the club doors waving at him. They walked towards their car through the parking lot. The sandy haired boy snuggled into his father's arms and laid his head on his shoulders. A small content sigh came out Yukio's mouth apparently he enjoyed the warmth coming from the older man. Uzumaki turned his head slightly and smiled as he saw the boy who was protesting about bedtimes a minute ago fast asleep.

"He goes out like an light, doesn't he?" Chouji asked as he opened the suv's car door for Naruto. The blond nodded as he placed the sleeping boy in his car seat and buckled him in. Naruto and Chouji sat together with Yukio between them, Shikamaru sat in the driver's seat and Kiba sat next to him. They drove out of the parking lot in silence. "Hey Naruto?" Kiba called from the front passenger seat. "Yeah?"

"Do you think your brother is serious about this? I mean, he hired someone to help us." Naruto nodded and turned his head to look out the window, effectively ending the conversation. He wasn't sure what Kyu was doing but he knew Kyu had their best interest at hand. But the blond knew that even if he ended up becoming a washout rock star, he still had the most important person in his life with him. Still there was a nagging feeling at the back of his head. Something just felt wrong. Kyu's smile was wrong. There was too many "something's-wrong-and-Kyu-knows-what-it-but-won't-tell". The blue eyed man shook his head and turned his attention to his resting son. Yukio was so beautiful, he almost...

_'Looks like her. He was there when she...'_

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat there was no point in thinking about her or him. Both were gone and that was it. He still had a precious person and that was Yukio. Leaning his head against the seat, Uzumaki closed his eyes and drifted off. His facial expression showed peacefulness that his band mates were glad he attain, but in his mind images of a woman and a man floated through. The pictures taunted him, showing the fact that the two people were now only images in his mind. Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chouji were each trapped in their own thoughts. Unaware of the inner struggle their lead singer was going through.

TBC...

MBG: I just wanna see if this fic would be any good. I repeat I will not be stopping or forgetting my other fics. I just wanna see if this fic will get many reviews and test my skills. So review and tell me what you think.


	2. You Can't Be Serious!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Masashi Kishimoto other characters in the series. I will have some characters in the story that belongs to me.

**Warning:** Yaoi and shounen-ai.(boyXboy relationships) If you don't like, turn back now. Thank you. Don't steal this. This is mature just to let you know.

A/N: I wanted to see if this fic would actually work. I'm not stopping work on my other fics, I just wanted to see if this fic would gain attention and to test my skills as a writer.

**Summary:** Naruto Uzumaki is an single dad and up and coming rock star of the band Twisted Spiral. Life should be easy for him right? Well, you're wrong. There's a new band on the scene and they want Twisted Spiral gone. In a desperate move, their manager hires a producer/songwriter to help them out. What happens when the producer/songwriter turns out to be none other than Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's old band mate. There's bad blood between them but what could be so wrong that hell breaks loose when they're together?

**Title: M**aking **M**usic **W**ith **A B**astard.

**Chapter 2: Y**ou **C**an't **B**e **S**erious!

To say that Naruto wasn't scared at the moment would be an understatement. Today was the day the band would meet the producer. Usually the blond didn't worry about stuff like that, he had worked with several people on the band's other albums. He would write the words and they would find the perfect beat to go with it. Kiba and Shikamaru would turn the music into their own by adding their own taste to it and Chouji would make the beat sound alive and hot. This is how their band worked but Naruto had a feeling that it would be different this time. A tug on his sleeve pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Daddy?"

The blond looked down at the little person next to him. He noticed that the two of them matched. Each wearing a black hoodie, white t-shirt, blue jeans and pair of white nikes. Naruto smiled. Yukio was the one who got him up today, who reminded him that they had to meet Uncle Kyu at the club. It seemed like Yukio was a better personal assistant instead of that scrambled headed Sai, he hired. Naruto turned his attention to the little boy before he got started on Sai. Because thinking about Sai always led to thinking about **him** and the singer didn't need that shit so early in the morning

"Yeah, Yu?" The small boy had a smile on his face before he spoke. "You should smile daddy. Ms. Hyuuga says that it takes more muscles to frown than to smile." Laughter flew out of Naruto's mouth. The things his son said was just amazing. He kinda doubt that Yukio knew what muscles were but he couldn't help but put a smile on at the order of his son. The blond walked out of his house in a better mood until his personal assistant said something.

"Bye Yukie-kun, see ya later!" Sai stood by the front door, his black hair moving softly in the breeze. His skin looked even more pale in the bright sunlight. He wore a black button up shirt and black slacks. Nothing wrong right? Wrong. The man's shirt was unbutton and it showed off his broad chest, also he was barefoot. If anybody else was outside and saw this they would have thought something else but the next thing Sai said would have confirmed it.

"Bye Naruto-koi, I'll miss you." Uzumaki's eye twitched but he continued walking towards the suv where the other band mates were waiting. Sai was gay and had a penchant for blonds, so he took any chance he got to hit on Naruto. Unfortunately, Naruto wasn't having that, he would've fired the brunett but Yukio had already become attached to him.

Letting out a sigh, he got his son the car and jumped in behind him. Kiba sat in the front seat again, Shikamaru drove and Chouji sat next to Yukio. The blond heard snickering but decide not to pay attention except Kiba was going to start a conversation that had everything to do with him.

"So, Naruto-koi. What was that all about?" The shaggy haired man turned around in his seat, with a full blown grin plastered on his face. They all were dress just like him and Yukio except for different colors. Chouji had blue, Kiba had red and Shikamaru navy blue. Waving his right hand in the air, Naruto shrugged. "Sai's acting stupid again, that's all."

Chouji ripped open a bag of bbq chips and handed some to the chibi next to him before speaking. "Better handle that Uzumaki before it becomes a problem." He grabbed some chips from the bag and shoved it in his mouth. Shikamaru nodded from the driver seat.

"He's right. Sai's just a small problem now but he can turn into a big problem later." The singer nodded. He knew that sometimes Sai wasn't playing that the man was serious about his feelings for him. But the blond didn't have any feelings for him, they were better off friends or whatever.

"Didn't you tell him that you you're straight?" Kiba asked. Naruto nodded before responding. "He said that was just a temporary position." Inuzuka laughed before turning away. "Man. He's more worse than a woman." Shikamaru finished the sentence by adding. "He should be, he's practically Uzumaki's wife." This joke led to three band members laughing and one band member sulking darkly in his seat. The little sandy haired boy looked at his dad before looking at the other members. What he said next had the men silent for the rest of the car ride.

"Does that mean that daddy and Sai are going to get married? Is Sai going to be my mommy?" Nobody answered the little boy despite his constant tugging on his father's sleeve and prodding of Chouji's ribs. When they arrived at the club, the group got out of the car. The blond glared at each of his friends before dragging his son into the club.

Iruka was wiping down tables when he heard the front doors open. Lifting his head up, he smiled and began to greet the men until he saw Naruto's frown and the gulity smiles of the Chouji, Shikamaru, and Kiba. Iruka's pale green dress shirt ruffled a bit as he stood up straight. His black pants had invisble dust brushed away while his black loafers clicked softly against the floor in a tapping manner.

"Alright, what did you do to Naruto?" He walked towards the men and stood in front of them. Iruka waited for someone to speak but it seemed that they didn't want to upset the blond again. Nobody spoke, so once again the chibi decided to speak for them. "Uncle Kiba and Uncle Shika was making fun of daddy and Uncle Sai." The brown haired man knelt down and smiled at Yukio. "What did they say Yukie-kun?" The little boy placed his left pointer finger to his mouth in thought before speaking.

"Oh yeah, Uncle Shika said that Uncle Sai was practically daddy's wife. So I asked if daddy and Sai was going to get married and if Sai was going to be my mommy." The tan man glanced over to Naruto. The man had already let go of his son and went to the bar to get a drink. He turned his attention to the trio which started the problem and focused his glare onto the two had said those words.

"Yukie-kun, your daddy is not marrying Sai, okay." The little boy nodded before running off to find his Uncle Kyu and Uncle Kashi. Iruka stood up and frown at the men. It may had been a joke but he knew Naruto wasn't over her. Just because five years passed doesn't mean his wounds had healed. The older man gave a silent "avoid making those jokes" look to the trio. They nodded in response.

Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba did not mean to hurt Naruto, honestly they had forgot about her but it did not excuse the fact they should've known better. Iruka turned his attention back to the blond. "Naruto. It's too early to be drinking." Uzumaki was about to speak until a voice interrupted him. "Lay off, 'Ruka. He's going to need that drink when he sees what his brother did."

In came Kakashi, holding Yukio in his arms. A light blue turtleneck sweather covered the older man's body, navy blue slacks completed the obivous picked out outfit with the man's favorite shoes. The blond raised his eyebrow but didn't speak. He decided to wait until Kyu came out before partaking in a drink. Chouji grabbed a chair and turned it backwards. Nodding towards Kakashi, he spoke.

"Where's Kyu?" The silver haired man shrugged before answering. "Probably with your savior." A smirk crossed his lips as he strolled over to Iruka. Kakashi led Yukio and Iruka towards a booth far away from the band. He knew what was going to happen and he didn't need his lover or nephew getting involved. As soon as they sat down, Kyu came into the room. He wore another armani suit and expensive shoes but this time he didn't have his black trench coat.

A grin was plastered on his face. Another thing about Kyu was if he was smiling then there was going to be a lot of shit in your face cause that was a "shit eating" grin. The lazy man didn't even bother to say hi, he sat in a chair and said. "Show him to us." Kyu nodded, knowing that everybody was waiting in anticipation except for Kakashi and maybe Yukio.

"Come out...Sasuke." A glass breaking drew everybody eyes from Kyu to Naruto. The blond stood there his eyes wide and mouth gaping. The drink that was in his hand had hit the floor. "Sasuke?" He whispered. No. Kyu wouldn't do that to him. Kyu wouldn't bring Sasuke to help them. Maybe it was another Sasuke. Naruto chanted in his head that it was another Sasuke but his eyes showed him that there was only one Sasuke and that was the one in front of him.

Sasuke Uchiha appeared and walked through the doorway. The raven haired man with brown eyes so dark it was black to others was casually dressed. He wore a silk black button up with black slacks and expensive black loafers. His hair was in the same style, he had wore in the past. In fact, he didn't look much different except he just looked more mature.

"Mr. Uchiha here will be working with us on our next album." The younger Uzumaki glared at his brother. "You're fucking kidding me, Kyu." Kyu shook his head. "No, I am not. Watch your language, Yukie's around." The red head said that, knowing Iruka had already covered the young boy's ears and was prepared to take him out of the room if something happened.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, when he was angry he didn't think and he wasn't thinking now when he said those words. "Don't tell me what I can or cannot fucking say around my son. When you have one then you can say whatever the fuck you want around him." Kyu moved towards his brother. Chouji stood up and got between them. "Now you guys are brothers, relax okay."

The blond laughed but it sounded bitter and sad. "Oh really, then why would he bring that motherfucker in my face." Sasuke narrowed his eyes but said nothing. The older Uzumaki moved forward but was held back by Akimichi. "You know why I called him because you needed help. You didn't tell them that you've been having problem writing songs. Did you, Naruto?"

The singer froze. Nobody was supposed to know except him and Kyu but Kyu told and he most likely told Sasuke. Rage filled his entire being. Naruto's head lowered, his bangs covered his eyes and his fist were tightly clenched by his sides. "You know what, Kyu. Fuck you." The blond walked towards Iruka and Kakashi and knelt down for his son. Brushing a hand through his hair, he put a sad smile on his face.

"Yukio. Be a good boy for daddy. Uncle Ruka and Uncle Kashi are going to take care of you until I come back later on today, kay." The little boy nodded, a frown marred his beautiful face. He was sad and the reason he was sad was because his daddy was sad. He didn't know what had been said but he knew it was bad if his daddy's pretty eyes looked gray now. Yukio nodded and watched as his daddy nodded toward Iruka and Kakashi and then to the rest of the band members before leaving.

Kakashi was the first one to break the silence. "Well, that went well. I told you he wouldn't go for this but then you had that 'Uzumaki's are superior' look." Kyu sighed before turning away and grabbing a chair from one of tables. Shikamaru shook his head. "Trouble..." "Nara Shikamaru, if you say troublesome I will beat you to a bloody pulp." Iruka cut him off. Silence wrapped around the group again.

Naruto was angry and there was only one person who could calm him down now. He walked up the steps and pushed the key into the door. Opening the door, he quickly locked it behind him. He pulled off his shoes in a hurry and walked up the beige carpet covered stairs. The singer had already called ahead and the person was in the bedroom waiting. He strolled past several rooms before reached his destination. Naruto took a deep breath before walking in.

The person he had called was laying on the bed, already undressed and ready to go. _'You're always there when I need you.'_ Naruto thought. A smile crossed his face as he pulled off his hoodie and white t-shirt. The person had gotten off the bed, basking in his nudity and strolled over to Naruto. They both smiled as the person moved their bodies close together and began grinding slowly. "Don't tease me, Sai."

The raven haired man smirked before lowering himself down and unzipping the blond's pants. Pulling the jeans down, the men were happy that the blond decided to go commando today. Sai held Naruto's thick and heavy length in his left hand and tugged. Uzumaki opened his unknowingly closed eyes. "What?" The other man tilted his head and placed a small kiss on head of the penis. "You didn't say goodbye, Naruto-koi." Another kiss landed on the head. Holding back a moan, Naruto apologized for the earlier action.

Sai smiled again before drawing the throbbing member into his mouth. Sucking hard, the pale man bobbed his head in rhythm. His tongue slid from the base to the head, stopping along the way to nip at veins and spots underneath it. The blond ran his fingers through the short hair, tugging on it whenever the man below sucked especially hard at a certain spot.

Uzumaki wanted to release but he wouldn't do it in Sai's mouth. No, this time he wanted to cum inside the man. Sai sucked and squeezed trying to get the expected results he wanted from the blond. Naruto pulled the older man from his member. Dark brown eyes stared up into blue eyes in confusion.

The singer pulled the man from the floor and led him to the bed. Kissing his neck and shoulder, Naruto sucked on the pale's man neck. Reddish purple hickeys that were sure to be seen by other people showed up on the raven's neck. He moaned in excitement and dragged his nails down the blond's back, creating his own marks that would be hidden.

Naruto stopped and whispered into Sai's ear. "Did you prepare yourself? The man underneath nodded. The singer moved off his assistant and grabbed the bottle of lube off the nightstand. Popping off the cap, he squeezed a good amount onto his hand and rubbed the cool liquid onto his member.

He tossed the bottle onto the floor and lifted up Sai's spread legs. They made eye contact and then Naruto pushed in. A moan ripped from his mouth. He could hear sounds come from Sai but the pounding of his heart was the dominant sound in his ears. Sai rubbed Naruto's chest then wrapped his around him, urging the blond to move. Uzumaki grunted in response before moving.

He was not going easy on the man underneath. The blond was still pissed and he need to get rid of the rage. Pounding hard and strong into the raven, he could hear the moans that mixed with the screams. Everytime he hit the little bundle of nerves, a scream erupted from Sai's mouth.

Usually Naruto was softer, slower, and more gentle, but whatever had put him in distress had affected him more than the assistant knew. The pressure increased in the raven's body as he felt his rock hard member grabbed and stroked furiously in tune to his boss's thrusts. Sai knew he couldn't take it anymore, he closed his eyes and let himself go.

Uzumaki felt the liquid from Sai go down his hand and hit his chest. This made him speed up as the raven's anus tighten around him. Blue eyes rolled back as a pleasant feeling ran through his body. He fell onto Sai but made sure that he didn't put all weight onto him. Pale arms wrapped around Naruto as he fell asleep. This was the fifth time they had sex. Last time, Naruto stayed awake and they just held each other. Then after that, Naruto told him that this would never happen again.

Obivously the blond lied or wasn't able to predict the future as he thought. For some reason the blond continued to come back whenever he was angry or sad and for some reason he let the blond into his bed. Was it love? Was it loyalty? Or did he want to erase his own loneliness, just like Naruto? Sai closed his eyes and drifted away. He didn't care right now. He had a family and Naruto and Yukio were it. The two bodies shifted until they were comfortable but never separated. The brunett held the blond inside his body, unwilling to let go until it was time.

Naruto woke up hours later, he was tired. Well, of course he would be tired. He had sex with Sai. Lifting himself out of the bed, he pulled out of Sai.

"Oww."

His eyes moved to his assistant lying next to him. "I didn't tell you to stay like that with me." A sigh came out of the raven haired man as he also moved off the bed. Sai strolled off to the bathroom. "Don't you have to go and pick up Yukio." He called out over his shoulder. Uzumaki looked up.

_'How the hell did he know?'_

"Iruka called and the answering machine picked up."

Naruto nodded and sat on the bed. He grabbed the phone off the nightstand and dialed "Nightshade's number".

"Club Nightshade. This is Iruka, how can I help you?"

"Iruka, I'm coming to pick up Yukie in twenty minutes."

"Okay. How are you feeling Naruto?"

"I'm fine. Much better now." A grin accompanied his words.

"That's good. Okay, see ya later."

"Yeah, see ya."

Naruto hung up the phone and stood up. Scratching his head, he headed off to the bathroom to join a willing Sai. They arrived at the club in exactly twenty minutes. At first, it was only going to be him but then Sai started begging and said that he would just lay in Naruto's bed until they showed up. The singer couldn't let that happen. The chibi had a habit of running into his bedroom first and no child should see his father's lover in the bed naked.

They got out of the black porsche that the blond bought but never used and walked towards the front doors of the club. The bouncer looked at them before smiling and letting them in. The pair pushed through crowds of people and walked towards the Kakashi's office. Uzumaki grabbed the brunett's hand making sure he didn't lose within the club. Finally they reached Kakashi's office. The blond walked inside dragging Sai with him.

"Daddy! Uncle Sai!"

Yukio ran towards the pair, arms wide open. A smile was plastered on his face as the two most important people in his life stepped into the room. "Hey, Yukio-chan!" Sai knelt down and hugged the boy. Everybody was there. Sasuke, Kyu, Chouji, Kiba, Iruka, Shikamaru, and Kakashi. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the scene in front of him but said nothing. Something was different about the pair and it was odd that the blond would be with guy after calling him "annoying" but then again he was Naruto's personal assistant. But Shikamaru wasn't the only one who noticed that.

Kakashi had kept face straight but he couldn't stop the thoughts that ran through his head. Iruka had told him about the events that led to Kyu and his younger brother almost coming to blows. The singer may have not moved on but that didn't mean he didn't needs and someone wasn't taking care of those needs. Kyu stood up and Naruto ignored him.

"Naru. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Do you forgive me?" A sigh came out of the blond's mouth. "I'll be an asshole if I didn't forgive you but you still are a bastard." A smile crossed both their face as their relationship was put back together. "So does that mean that I'll be working with them Kyu-kun?" Sasuke's voice destroyed the peaceful moment as hate seeped back into Naruto's eyes.

_'Who the hell is calling Kyu-kun?'_

"Yes, Sasu-chan. You will be working with them and we'll all be a happy family." "The hell we will!" Naruto finished. He walked out the room, leaving a stunned Yukio and Sai behind but normal band mates, club owners, manager, and producer. There was no way in hell that Naruto was going to work with Sasuke, not after what he did. The blond walked out the front doors and sat in his car waiting for his son and assistant to show up.

"There's no way I will ever work with Sasuke. Not after what he did to me and to Eri."

TBC...

MBG: Since you guys like it. I've decided to come out with another chapter. Remember this is just a test to see if I'm a good writer. I will not stop working on my other stuff. Thanks for reading and review.

"I wi


End file.
